Red Alert
by Explosion of Awesome
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to have a slumber party in the Everfree Forest for Celestia knows what reason. When Princess Luna discovers their little party on a patrol, she decides to 'drop by.' However, she spends a little too much time there and things are starting to get a little hectic back at home when she doesn't return by sunrise...


( Author's Note: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. Eeyup. )

It was a dark night in Ponyville, and the air carried a slight chill, but not enough for it to be uncomfortable. The stars and moon were high in the sky, shedding their light on Equestria. Luna had done a great job that night, that was for certain.

All was quiet in the little town… well, almost all. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo sat near the edge of town, whispering amongst themselves.

"Alright!" The little pegasus filly shouted excitedly, wings flapping in anticipation. "This'll be totally awesome! You got the stuff, Applebloom?"

The earth pony nodded, carrying a bag in her mouth that contained her own sleeping bag and some fun stuff for later that night. "Yeah, If goft 'em." Her voice was muffled by the item in her mouth. "But are youf shurfe dis ifs a gfood ideaf?

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and scoffed at herself. "Of course, Applebloom. This'll be totally awesome!" She repeated her earlier statement, punctuating he words with a little hop. "What are you, chicken?" She taunted.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle said, narrowing her eyes. "If anyone's a chicken here, it's you."

Scootaloo was about to reply, but before a full-blown fight could erupt, Applebloom interrupted the two fillies and shook her head. "Ah still don't like the idea." She spoke after she had put the bag on the ground. "But if we're gonna do it, let's get to it." She gestured towards the path that they were taking into…

"The Everfree Forest!" Scootaloo whispered, quivering in excitement as Applebloom picked the bag up again and the three began to walk into the woods.

They found a small clearing in the middle of the forest and set up their camp there, tossing out the sleeping bags, eating marshmallows and other snacks, and having a good time. Well, as good as a time one can have in a creepy forest filled with scary, not particularly friendly creatures.

None of the fillies were truly relaxed, but they all kept quiet about their fears so that they wouldn't disappoint the others. Besides, who wants to be the one that makes everyone go home from a slumber party? That's right, nopony.

When the time finally came to fall asleep, none of the ponies wanted to do so, for fear that something would gobble them up during the night. Scootaloo cleared her throat awkwardly and rolled out of her sleeping bag. "Hey, guys!" She smiled, a plan forming in her head. "I challenge you to a contest!"

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle's ears perked up and they looked at their friend expectantly. "Who can stay up the longest?" She asked enthusiastically, and the other fillies nodded in agreement, secretly relieved that none of them would have to fall asleep.

"Sounds like a deal!" Applebloom nodded, glancing at Sweetie Belle. The unicorn also bobbed her head up and down, and the fillies began chatting and bickering amongst themselves.

"Aha!" Laughed Princess Luna as she did her nightly patrol of Equestria, as usual. She blended in with the darkened sky well, with her black coat and all. Besides, she was the princess of the night, she could stay concealed if she wanted to.

Well, anyway, she had been patrolling the Everfree Forest and had discovered three adventurous fillies having what appeared to be a slumber party in a small clearing deep in the woods. At first, she thought nothing of it, but then she decided to have a little fun.

She had already patrolled most of Equestria, and she got back with time to spare every night. Would it really hurt to stop and take a break? Celestia would be mad if she found out, but what she didn't know didn't hurt her…

Still hovering in the air above the fillies' small gathering, Luna focused her magic. Her horn began to glow, and, in a flash, she was gone.


End file.
